Dirty Talk
by spoonorita
Summary: "Yeah baby, that's what I'm talking abou—mmph!" Saïx clamped his lips hard around Axel's because he wanted the redhead to just shut up already.


There was barely enough room to breathe, much less move; Axel had Saïx pressed with his back to the wall hard enough where he felt it in his shoulder blades, but the friction over his cock was more than enough to make up for the discomfort it caused. Axel was pressed against him, chest to chest and face to heaving, panting face, his warm breath ghosting over the sweat on Saïx's skin and chilling him to the core. Axel was moving agonizingly slowly, sliding up and down Saïx's cock in a slow rhythm that was driving Saïx insane, yet all he was capable of was gripping tightly onto almost feminine hips, leading and pushing down and pulling up with his hands in attempt to speed things up, even just a little, just enough to release the dam and send him over the edge. Axel's hands gripped tightly onto Saïx's shoulders, pushing his shoulder blades harder into the wall with each movement.

Axel was alternating between painfully slow rocking, and rolling his hips so fast that Saïx felt his balls tightening at the edge of climax, before he slowed back down with a wicked grin on his face. It was beyond frustrating from the very beginning, since he walked into their too-cramped apartment after a day at work that had left him mentally drained, and entered the bedroom to find Axel sprawled naked on the bed, his legs spread wide open and his penis rock hard and glancing at Saïx with the sluttiest expression he could muster, and Saïx could only glare at first (because he totally didn't almost cream his pants on the spot or anything), before completely losing his composure with one simple beckoning motion from Axel's hands and before he knew it, they'd been fucking like rutting animals on their tiny mattress.

He'd never even had a chance to get undressed; Axel had pulled his pants down to his thighs and impaled himself on Saïx's erection with a lot of lube and no preparation.

The mattress springs creaked with each movement, every time Axel's knees dug in to lift himself up and slam downward again, and with each inch closer that it brought him to Saïx, Axel planted a kiss on dry lips or sucked on sweaty skin because goddammit, he wanted a _reaction_. Saïx's eyes were cloudy and his lips were slightly parted, but otherwise, he wore the same stoic expression he always did, and Axel was determined to crumble that stony mask into dust. Axel kissed the scar on Saïx's face dead-center before pulling his face up so he could kiss Saïx hard on the lips, clenching his body as he slid back down again, earning himself the the smallest of sounds from his blue-haired lover.

_That's what I wanna hear. I want to know that you're enjoying yourself._

Saïx's expression faltered for only a moment before relaxing, and Axel planted both hands on the wall beside Saïx's head and slid forward so that their chests fit together like a puzzle, raking his nails through the plaster and dragging his tongue up Saïx's neck. Saïx gripped Axel's hips harder, his fingernails digging into the bruises his fingers were sure to leave behind. Axel tightened his body again, Saïx inhaled sharply and knocked his head backwards against the wall.

"You like that, huh?" Axel growled, his lips only millimeters from Saïx's. Saïx scowled in response.

"Shut the fuck up," Saïx whispered.

"I can do wonderful things with my ass, you know," Axel teased, keeping his pelvic muscles as tight as possible as he rode Saïx's cock. Saïx tried to keep his anger in check. "If only you'll remind me why I let you fuck me in the first place."

Saïx shoved Axel backward, Axel bouncing when his back hit the bed and a wicked grin replacing the look of surprise from the sudden change of position when Saïx started pounding into him so hard that his hip bones were probably going to leave bruises on his ass cheeks. Axel wrapped his legs around Saïx's hips and held on for dear life.

"Yeah baby, that's what I'm talking abou—_mmph_!" Saïx clamped his lips hard around Axel's because he wanted the redhead to _just shut up already_; he did not condone any speaking during sex but dirty talk infuriated him, and he _knew_ that Axel knew this fact and that the redhead continued doing it simply because it got a reaction out of him. And Saïx felt weak for _letting_ Axel and his teasing get to him like it did; the redhead had a lot more power over him than he wanted to admit, and Saïx tried very hard to not let Axel know just how weak he was to just about everything that the redhead did.

Saïx broke their kiss and brought his lips to Axel's throat, erratically thrusting with stiff movements; his work pants hugging his thighs like they were made it difficult to thrust like he needed to but he was so close to climax at this point that he made no attempts to fix it, just snapping his hips faster and harder to get that friction he was craving. Axel was squirming beneath him, clawing at his back underneath his shirt and moaning like a whore.

"S-Sai—_ah_!" Axel's voice fell short when Saïx bit _hard_ on his pulse point, licking at the reddened tooth marks as if Axel's throat were an ice cream cone. Axel held tighter with his legs around Saïx's waist and brought his hips up so that his erection was grinding against Saïx's hip bones with each hard thrust, the new angle allowing Saïx's cock to slam straight into Axel's prostate. "Fuck me harder!"

"Be quiet," Saïx mumbled.

"Harder! I'm gonna come!"

"Shut up!"

"Fuck my tight ass and fill me with your cum!"

Axel wanted to scream in frustration when all sensation stopped and Saïx's cock sat completely still inside him, but when he looked up and saw that Saïx had sat back on his haunches, and was glaring down at him with a furrowed brow and the most confused "what the fuck?" expression on his face, he snorted, and then burst out laughing.

Axel quickly found his ass empty, laughing even harder when he opened his eyes and saw Saïx pulling his pants back up over his still rock-hard erection, cursing to himself under his breath.

"W-Wait, babe!" Axel snorted. "Where are you goin'?"

Saïx stormed out of the bedroom and slammed the door behind him, leaving Axel behind on the bed, still cackling, bee-lining toward the bathroom to slam and lock the door behind him and take care of the problem in his pants.


End file.
